smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falla Cye (LD Stories)
'Falla '''is a young lady in ''The Reluctant Dark Knight series who ran away from her kingdom after the throne was delegated to her tyrannical younger brother, Copprick. Background Information She always rides her horse, Gentile - a dark grey mare with black legs and blonde hair - and is very adventurous, and unafraid to get dirty once in a while. This comes in handy when she becomes associated with Johan and Peewit later, who seem to enjoy the same activities. However, she is still a lady and acts her age (or status) when it is important, such as going to meet another member of royalty or attend a special event. It is only at these times that she will dress formally, although she has nothing against being in a dress and wearing accessories. Royal Status She had protested her brother being chosen when their father passed, believing that because she was older and more rational, she ought to rule. Unfortunately, the norm of the Middle Ages is that a boy will rule next, being superior to women. Once in power, her brother intended to have her locked up so she could never take his crown, but she managed to escape on her faithful stallion, Gentile, the night before his plans would be carried out. Her timing was right thanks to one of the more compassionate servants telling her when she would be imprisoned. Return to Cye Castle In the third sequel to The Reluctant Dark Knight, Falla bravely returns to her kingdom to see her little brother who is now a teenager. Likewise, she is a young adult and married. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this sequel. Relations With the King's Court She hid in the Enchanted Forest for several days before Sir Johan came across her on his horse, Bayard, and persuaded her to return with him to the King's castle in the hopes of finding a new home and job. The King, although leery of her vague upbringing, is persuaded to take her in and have her work as a spare seamstress, messenger, etc. With time, he grows fond of her and is pleased by her ability to strengthen his Royal Court. Sir Johan Johan introduced her to the Smurfs before they left the forest with the belief that she would gain their trust and accept her new surroundings. To his content, she adored the little blue creatures and quickly grew attached to him and his friends in the castle as a direct result. Since then, she has sought his guidance and company whenever appointed to a certain task, set to embark with them beyond the castle, or otherwise. She values his friendship and often reflects upon his moral compass - sometimes they disagree on subjects, but for the most part, they have realized they have common goals in the long run. Peewit With Peewit, she has established a strong mother-son bond and loves him dearly - her maternal instincts are triggered anytime she hears him scream, "Momma!" in times of danger and reacts by becoming aggrivated with newfound strength and stamina, much like Johan does when his friends are in trouble. She is also easily suckered into telling Peewit stories before bed or singing to him when he's bored on a ride. On occasion she will carry him like a child or let him sleep with her if he has nightmares - Johan believes she will make a great mother one day. She is only a known pushover for Peewit. Princess Savina Upon her introduction to Princess Savina, she first believes she is like any other "airhead" and pays only as much respect as need be, but once Savina reveals her true nature - wanting to practice archery, sword fighting, and other more rugged activities - she begins to lower her defensive walls. Although Dame Barbara tends to withhold them from any deep bonding periods, putting priority into Savina's "proper princess" lessons, Savina actively tries to engage with Falla, to which she responds positively almost every time. Following the conclusion of the Season 10 Finale, after which they are faced with the loss of Johan, she notices that Savina is most hurt, learning that Johan was her closest companion. With him gone, Falla comforts her and makes it more of a priority for them to bond; given the circumstances, Dame Barbara allows them to have more time to do so. During this time that Johan is evil, they develop a deep sisterly relationship and are comfortable in each other's presence enough so to admit their vulnerabilities as well as their future speculations. Dame Barbara Pending... Relations with King Gerard's Court Falla first meets King Gerard and his beloved Clockwork Smurf in Chapter 6 of The Reluctant Dark Knight. ''She and Johan and Peewit ride to his castle when they are made aware of his trouble delegating a proper match to be a future bride. King Gerard He graces her presence by kissing the top of her hand and immediately welcomes her to his kingdom; likewise, his Smurf greets her with content. She helps him separate potential princesses from a list he presents to her and Johan, giving him renewed confidence on a previously overwhelming idea. Later when he holds a Grand Ball to get to know the possible women, she attends for two reasons: assist Johan and Peewit with keeping a look-out for trouble, and to be his majesty's support should he experience lowering esteem. In chapter 9 he talks with her alone about his feelings and the possibility of throwing his Grand Ball being a mistake. She listens to what he says and gains a newfound respect for him trusting her like no one else before, including Clockwork. She helps him get through the night and occasionally visits him afterwards when he's not busy with another princess or matters of estate; in time they discover that they have a good deal in common. She raves about how lovely his gardens are, the flowers he keeps in his room, and the nature within the castle overall and - to their delight - they both like roses best. She has also fancied his wardrobe, telling him constantly that he has an eye for color and he tells her that she has the same quality when it comes to fashion (which is true). Their favorite activity to do together is go for a walk amongst the common folks of his kingdom and talk - often they include Clockwork because she adores him. Clockwork Smurf Falla has a soft spot for Clockwork similarly to Peewit, though she sees the little doll less frequently. Regardless of their differences, she loves him as much as King Gerard does, and she has proudly told them she wouldn't dream of anything ever coming between them. She believes that Clockwork is the perfect friend for the boy-king and even when they get a moment alone, she asks about his well-being; this brings the trio closer together, but her bond is always stronger with the king. Sir Josten Falla meets Sir Josten in the second sequel to ''The Reluctant Dark Knight ''when she is visiting King Gerard's castle to meet him and Clockwork for a peaceful stroll through the village. Before she sees the king, she overhears someone playing a flute and follows it, intent on finding the talented being behind the music. She comes to realize that a boy her age is the one. ''This section will be broadened soon! Rivalries Falla is not on good terms with Dame Barbara in the castle because of the following: she does not follow "proper" princess/ladylike etiquette, has the freedom to spend more time with Johan and Peewit, dresses casually, and goes on adventures with the boys that Savina is forbade from the majority of the time. Outside the castle, she is strongly opposed to Gargamel and Scruple because they are against the Smurfs and once imprisoned Johan with a dreadful spell that turned him against her and Peewit. This means that Johan becomes her enemy, too. Since then, she has not forgotten nor forgiven them and swears to get revenge one day. Other Enemies Falla also has a bone to pick with members of royalty such as her little brother: she is always keeping her distance from Copprick. She refuses to tell her friends where her kingdom is, despite them wanting to help her overthrow him, and would rather wait for him to pass away before she thinks of returning. Likewise, there is an unknown rivalry between her and someone called Lady Pricilla of the North Regiment Estate. To be elaborated upon later... In the sequel to The Reluctant Dark Knight, she develops a peculiar hatred to Princess Francesca when she steals the heart of King Gerard. Normally she would not care of his business with women, but with Francesca, it was different; King Gerard neglects his beloved Clockwork to spend time with her, and - much to Falla's grievance - Francesca reveals a disliking for him. Season 11 Episodes After the Season 10 finale, Falla becomes the female component to Peewit in the place of Johan on their adventures for Season 11. More to come later! Appearance Falla has hazelnut brown medium-length hair with large bangs, similar to Peewit's, and the back is tied into a ponytail. Her skin is pale, eyes are standard black, and she has a slender figure, standing about 5'6" in American measurement. She is introduced wearing a dark ivy green, knee-length dress with short lavender sleeves, a light green collar, and a lavender waist belt. She has light green leggings to match the collar and sports flat, dark red shoes with yellow buckles on the front. On her right wrist is a gold, round ruby-studded bracelet: it is the only symbol of her royal background that she brought from her room back home, but has withheld its meaning from her friends until it comes time for her to marry. Royal Attire While attending King Gerard's Grand Ball, she applies makeup including lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner, and wears a tri-layered dress with shades of light lavender, violet, and dark violet, and a black sash around her waist. Adorned to match are a pair of elbow-length black gloves, choker collar, black 2" heels, and a small jeweled crown that is borrowed from Princess Savina. Upgraded Attire During Season 11, her outfit has several modifications, to be summarized later. Voice Actor(s) She would best be voiced by the renowned singer, Sara Bareilles who created such hits as'' "''Love Song," "King of Anything," "Brave," and "Gonna Get Over You." Trivia *It is not until the sequel to RDK is released that she reveals she is a Princess to her friends, nor does she explain her rivalry with her brother before this story. *After recieving a comment from someone suggesting a romantic relationship occuring between her and Peewit, a Season 11 episode idea has been created. Their romance is brief, but never forgotten (and seldom spoken of afterwards). *She has a secret admirer who is mysterious until Season 11 in a middle or late episode. *Her song is ''Love is a Battlefield ''by the 1980s artist, Pat Benatar. *In a non-canonical dream-based story, she tags along with Johan and Peewit to help restore the King's castle after it is overtaken by a villain disguised as Sir Josten. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RDK Stories Category:Royal Category:Heroes Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Princesses Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations